Always There for Me
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: You are always there for me. No matter what. Now just open your eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Always There for Me

"You were always there for me," Izzie said a little shocked. "I mean you were there to help me when I got cancer and you were there for me with the Denny thing." Izzie didn't know why she was talking like this but it was true. "I mean you were my maid of honor, which, I know you believe I just had you as because I couldn't have Meredith, but that is not true. You were there and as I said that day you tried to save my life and that makes you worthy." Tears were in Izzie's eyes as she sat next to the hospital bed. "Christina, please open your eyes. _PLEASE!" _ Tears went down her cheek.

All Izzie could do was wait for the brown haired girl to wake up. That was all anyone could do was wait. People tried to stay out of the room for as long as they could but not Izzie she wanted to be there when she woke up. She looked at the woman lying on the bed breathing through a tube because she could not breathe on her own, all she could think about was loosing another friend, another person she loved and it was tearing her up side.

"You should go home. It's not good to stay here all night like this. When she wakes up the first thing she is going to say is that you look like crap." Meredith was looking at her with pity and for once Iz did not care.

"Well if she does then I will know she is just fine." She wanted her to fine. She also wanted to go and find the person who hit her beat him up with a baseball bat, maybe if she were strong enough she could hit him with her bare hands but she knew she couldn't so she would settle for the satisfaction of causing him or her pain. She nearly laughed out loud.

_A few days latter._

Izzie went home once to take a long shower cry and get changed then she came back and sat by the bed. She was sleeping when she herd a sound that sounded like a moan. Her eyes shot open and she saw that Christina was awake. She was awake!

"You're finally up!" She was beside of the bed in seconds. Christina just stared at her and she got this bad feeling like she didn't recognize her. Then she glowered at her. Izzie immediately took the tube out of her throat and helped her sit up when she started to cough.

Christina cleared her throat. "Who are you?" she asked trying to hide a smile because she had somehow herd everything that she said to her while she was asleep and she liked it a lot, but she still felt the urge to play around with her for a while.

The reaction was immediate. Tears were in her eyes and she looked down and said softly, "You don't remember me?" A tear slid down and she wiped it away.

Christina felt guilty right away. "I know who you are I was just kidding." When she looked up she had very little hope in her eyes and Christina felt the need to elaborate. "You're the girl who helped me do autopsy and take out all the guys organs to donate and go in trouble. You are a model. You tried to save a dying mans life that you were in love with. You married Alex and made me where purple but at least it was not pink. You came to my wedding and you were nice to most of the time when I didn't like you. You are Isobel Stevens. A very great friend to me, no matter what."

Izzie slammed into her with a lot of force but Christina could take it. She returned the hug witch was not very normal. "I'm so glad your OK." After she stopped crying Izzie went to the door "She is awake," she yelled and everyone Christina new came into the room, talking all at once. She glared at Izzie, who just shrugged and grind at her. Izzie was very happy her friend was awake and was starting to rethink moving away for good. It would be good to stay with the people she loves.


	2. Be Here For You

Be Here For You

Cristina was just let out of the hospital. The nurse brought in the release forms and told her where it was that she was to sign.

"I know where it is. I give these to patience everyday, god." Cristina snapped. The woman gave her a glare that Cristina gave right back.

"Your clothes are in the closet. If you need me just let me know."

"Yeah, yeah I'll be sure to do that." She told the girl sarcastically.

"Hey you should be nice to the nurses. Some have been here longer than you and you know that once one of them hates you, they all do." Cristina looked over her shoulder at the door and found her looking at her friend Izzy. She smirked and looked back at the girl.

"You can go now." The girl left with a scowl on her face.

"Your going to regret that you know, and if we don't hurry there going to send someone in here and kick us out. Let's GO!"

Cristina got off the bed and moved to put her sweater on. It was hard for her because of the cast she had to ware. Izzy came over and help put it over her head. She took the arm with the cast and pulled the arm with the cast out gently, moving in a slow motion.

The blonde smiled at the brunette and told her that it was time to go. Everyone was waiting out side and they all told her that they would see her when she came back to work. At this moment all Cristina wanted to do was work and she was not allowed. She gowned softly.

Izzy hid her smirk well, she herd the grown and knew that it was going to drive her crazy, well more so that she already was, for the girl not to be working. As they went to the elevator Izzy carried the shorter girl's bag.

"So are you going to be living in Seattle again?"

The blond smiled and kept looking forward. "I'm not sure."

"Oh." Was all that Cristina said she glanced down then brought her head up. She cleared her head up "Well I want you too."

"What?" Izzy finally looked at her and Cristina shrugged.

"I just think that it would be better if you live here… so we can… um…"

She was struggling to get the words out and Izzy turned fully to her.

"Cristina, are you saying that you want me to live here?" She was smiling and trying not to laugh.

"Well, I guess if that is what you want. JEEZ, you don't need my permission. You want to live here its fine with me." The doors opened and the girls stepped out passing people in the parking lot. It was raining and Cristina was smiling while leaning into her crutch with every step she took. While behind her people could here the laughter of Izzy, and Izzy knew that because Cristina asked her, she would stay.

"Don't worry, Cristina, I'll be here for you." She said under her breath as she caught up to her friend with the crutches.


End file.
